Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot/Season One
The First Season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot premiered on December 13, 2016 on ABC.com, the ABC app, and Youtube. Synopsis Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot is set in the world of the hit television series Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Taking place shortly before the beginning of Season Four, this digital series features the character of Elena “Yo-Yo” Rodriguez, an Inhuman with the ability to move with super-speed. As a person with powers, she must sign the recently instituted Sokovia Accords, the worldwide agreement that regulates and tracks those with super powers. However, the restrictions of the Accords are in direct conflict with a personal mission she's desperate to fulfill, a mission that will test her abilities, her allegiances, and will include some tense encounters with our most popular S.H.I.E.L.D. team members. Plot As Yo-Yo Rodriguez waits for her meeting with Jeffrey Mace, she attempts to run a facial recognition search on the Colombian arms dealer Victor Ramon who murdered her cousin, Francisco, as she had received information leading her to believe he was coming to the United States. Rodriguez quickly figured out that she did not have the proper clearance to run the search, and is interrupted by Phil Coulson who is bringing his belongings from the director's office to Zephyr One. Rodriguez sees that Coulson is holding the axe that Alphonso Mackenzie used to save him, and asks him why he still keeps it. He replies that it is his good luck charm, and they talk about the new director, the disbanding of the Secret Warriors, and the Sokovia Accords. Rodriguez is still unsure whether she wants to sign the Accords, as she would like her freedom. Coulson gives her a Peggy Carter's S.H.I.E.L.D. pin from the formation of the organization and reminds her that she is not just giving something up, but she's also gaining a team. The conversation moves onto the team, and Rodriguez is hopeful that Coulson and Mackenzie will find Daisy Johnson. Rodriguez enters the director's office and sees photos and news articles about herself projected on the wall. Mace enters the office, and after an awkward introduction, he asks her to sign the Sokovia Accords. Rodriguez asks what would happen if she were not to sign, and Mace reminds her it's a chance to do some good. She signs the Accords and then asks Mace to look into Ramon, to which he responds that she needs to submit a detailed threat assessment. Rodriguez then leaves the office to have her physical assessment completed, but not before using her powers to steal Mace's badge. At the lab, she uses the stolen badge to run the facial recognition search while Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons upgraded her watch and do her physical assessment. Rodriguez manages to distract them long enough to complete her search without detection, determining that Ramon is in Baltimore. On her way out of the base, she runs into Mackenzie, who tells her how they are trying to track Daisy Johnson. They flirt a little bit, then she gives him a kiss on the cheek and watches him board Zephyr One and leave the base. As the Zephyr disappears from sight, Melinda May appears behind Rodriguez suspecting that she took the director's badge. May takes Rodriguez to the Quinjet and scolds her for stealing the director's badge, mentioning how she makes a terrible spy. Rodriguez tries to deny taking the badge, but May reveals that she knows everything that she had been up to, including the facial recognition search. Rodriguez gives up and hands May the badge, with the latter telling her to be less sloppy next time. Rodriguez secures herself in the Quinjet, believing that the pilot is taking her to her assignment in Los Angeles. The pilot tells her the flight will only be 20 minutes, leaving her confused as it should take a few hours to get to Los Angeles. Rodriguez asks the pilot why the flight is so short, and he reveals that they are actually going to Baltimore. She realizes that May told the pilot where to go, and they give each other a smile as the Quinjet door closes. Rodriguez arrives in Baltimore and quickly tracked down Victor Ramon, threatening him with a gun, angry about how police corruption caused the death of her cousin. In the middle of their conversation, Rodriguez gets taken out by one of Ramon's men. Rodriguez wakes up to find herself tied up in a chair, in the middle of an arms deal between Ramon and the Watchdogs. Ramon wants to show the Watchdogs the power of the weapon he is selling by using it on Rodriguez. He removes the weapon from its container, revealing the weapon as the Peruvian 0-8-4 and powers it up. Right before he fires the weapon at Rodriguez, an earthquake hits the building. Ramon tells one of his men to investigate, and they barely make it out the door before they get blasted back in by Quake. She uses her powers to send Ramon flying, who drops the weapon and runs off. Quake frees Rodriguez and holds off the remaining Watchdogs as Rodriguez chases Ramon. She eventually catches up to him and threatens to kill him. Rodriguez doesn't want to see him go back to prison, she wants him dead. Eventually, she realizes she is no better than him if she kills him and lowers her weapon. A Watchdog walks up behind her and fires the weapon, but Rodriguez uses her powers to dodge the bullet and disarm the man, and then watches as the bullet hits Ramon and incinerate him. Rodriguez and Quake hear a Quinjet approaching, determining that S.H.I.E.L.D. was also tracking the weapon. Rodriguez offers to help Quake on her mission, but she turns Rodriguez down, stating that having one Inhuman fugitive is already enough. Quake tells Rodriguez that she will let Rodriguez know if she ever needs Rodriguez's help and the two part ways. Cast Starring Cast *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Yo-Yo Rodriguez *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *Jason O'Mara as Jeffrey Mace Supporting Cast *Yancey Arias as Colonel Victor Ramon *Alexander Wraith as Agent Anderson *Deren Tadlock as Agent Cecilio *Dale Pavinski as Alpha Dog Episodes References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot Episodes